


Davy Has a Fever.

by Guhroovybaby



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guhroovybaby/pseuds/Guhroovybaby
Summary: Poor Davy. He's sick.But luckily, Mike's here.
Relationships: Davy Jones/Mike Nesmith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Davy Has a Fever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to ao3 (and to writing fanfiction) so this won't be the best but I think you'll enjoy it.

It was late. Very late. And Davy couldn't sleep. He had a terrible headache, he was flushed and felt weak and shaky. Davy had assured the other three he'd be fine, but even he couldn't keep up the facade of acting like he was feeling fine. 

Davy got up. Trying not to stumble. He went over to Mike's bed, gently shaking the sleeping texan.  
"...Mike." He whispered.  
Mike stirred, waking up to a sickly looking Davy.  
"Mm, what is it?" Mike asked, though he probably knew the answer.  
"I-I'm not feeling very well Mike…" Davy replied, his voice was very soft and quiet. Mike sighed, he sat up and beckoned Davy to come sit. 

Davy wearily plopped himself next to Mike as the texan put his hand on his forehead to check for a fever. Davy was a bit warmer than usual but Mike wanted to make sure.  
"Hold on, lemme get the thermometer." 

When Mike had gone to the bathroom to get the thermometer, Davy felt terribly tired. His eyes drooped and felt as though he was going to flop on Mike's bed and just fall asleep.  
"Hey, Davy."  
Davy jumped at Mike's touch. "I got the thermometer." Mike's voice was quiet but still audible enough for Davy to hear him. 

Mike put the thermometer in Davy's mouth. As Mike waited for the thermometer to make a ding! sound. Davy started to get that tired feeling again, he tried to stay awake but he just wanted to lay his head on the pillow and shut his eyes for just one moment- 

Ding!  
Davy was startled at the sound. Mike pulled the thermometer out of his mouth and checked the temperature.  
"Hmm, 100.4, so I'd say you got a bit of a fever but it's mild. just go back to bed and you'll-"  
"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"  
Mike gave him a puzzled look. "Come again?"  
"I… I can't sleep so I thought, maybe I could sleep with you." Davy said meekly. He already wanted to go to sleep and was going to flop on the bed at any given moment. Mike sighed, he knew he couldn't say no when Davy was sick and looked small and tired. 

"Alright then," Mike muttered as he went to grab Davy's pillow as an extra pillow for him. He fluffled the pillow and placed it on his bed.  
Mike made room for Davy, getting into the covers and scooting over. Davy gingerly crawled into the bed and curled up next to Mike and cuddled up to him, placing his head on his chest. Mike was caught off guard for a moment but sighed contently as Davy had drifted off to sleep. 

He gently wrapped his arm around the short lad and placed his chin under his head. 

The end.


End file.
